Классовые задания Имперского агента
Пролог Вше первое задание в качестве агента Империи приводит вас на Хатту. Ваш начальник, Хранитель, приказывает вам под прикрытием уговорить хатта Нем'ро заключить союз с Империей. Ваша комната в кантине "Отравленная Яма" безопасна и позволяет вам связаться с вашим начальством в Имперской Разведке. Используйте голоком и поговорите с Хранителем. Хатта #Задание: Claim Your New Identity (Получить новую личность) #Задание: Friends in Common (Общие друзья) #Задание: Soiree (Вечеринка) #Задание: Subverting Karrels Javis (Склонить Каррелса Джависа к сотрудничеству) #Задание: Economies of Scale (Масштабная экономия) #Задание: Change of Plans (Планы меняются) #Задание: The New Truth (Новая правда) #Задание: Nothing Is Ever Easy (Ничего никогда не бывает легко) #Задание: Leaving Hutta (Покидая Хатту) Дромунд Каас #Задание: The Path Leads To Dromund Kaas (Путь ведет на Дромунд Каас) #Задание: The Slave's Secret (Секрет рабов) #Задание: Dark Meeting (Темная встреча) #Задание: High Society (Высшее общество) #Задание: Doom and the Dark Temple (Обреченность и Храм Тьмы) #Задание: Cleaning Up the Mess (Уборка) #Задание: Darth Zhorrid Arrives (Дарт Жоррид прибывает) Глава 1. Сердце террора (Heart of Terror) Балморра #Задание: Be the Enemy (Быть врагом) #Задание: Know the Enemy (Знать врага) #Задание: Destroy the Enemy (Уничтожить врага) Нар Шаддаа #Задание: Closing the Deal (Закрывая сделку) #Задание: Contract Negotiations (Переговоры по контракту) #Задание: Hostile Takeover (Враждебный захват) #Задание: Liquidation (Ликвидация) #Задание: Shadow of the Dark Lord (Тень Темного Лорда) Татуин #Задание: The Spy Dance (Шпионский танец) #Задание: The Whispering Dust (Шепчущая пыль) #Задание: The Dragon's Tail (Хвост Дракона) #Задание: The Assassin's Fortress (Крепость убийц) Альдераан #Задание: Formal Introductions (Формальное знакомство) #Задание: The Priviliges of Royalty (Королевские привилегии) #Задание: The Assassin's Prize (Награда убийцам) #Задание: The Fall of House Cortess (Падение дома Кортесс) Концовка 1 главы #Задание: The Eagle's Nest (Гнездо Орла) #Задание: A New Epoch of Fear (Новая эпоха страха) Следующее задание дается в зависимости от вашего выбора в диалоге с Дартом Джейдусом. Здесь был сделан выбор присоединиться к нему. 3. Задание: Tyranny Triumphant (Тирания торжествует) Глава 2. Ловушка разума (The Mind Trap) Нар Шаддаа Задание: The Master Stratagem (Главная хитрость) Тарис #Задание: Chaos on a Broken World (Хаос в разрушенном мире) #Задание: The Cult of Ki Sazen (Культ Кай Сейзен) #Задание: The Chronicles (Хроники) #Задание: Hunter and Prey (Охотник и добыча) #Задание: Thieves and Liars (Воры и лжецы) Дромунд Каас, Квеш The Mind Trap (Ловушка разума) Хот #Frigid Expedition (Холодная экспедиция) #Buried in Ice (Похороненные во льду) #The Bone Pits (Костяные ямы) #Assault on the Starbreeze (Штурм "Звездного бриза") #Hand of Jadus: The Emperor's Secret (Рука Джейдуса: Секрет Императора). Это задание дается только если вы присоединились к Дарту Джейдусу в конце 1 главы. #Saganu's Parting Words (Прощальные слова Сагану). Дополнительное задание (если у женщины-агента был флирт с Сагану) Квеш (Концовка 2 главы) The Shadow Arsenal (Теневой арсенал) Глава 3. Скрытые властители (The Hidden Masters) Дромунд Каас The Hidden Throne (Скрытый трон) Белсавис #Breakout (Прорыв) #Scorpio Sanctions (Санкции Скорпио) #Legerdemain (Надувательство) #Heist (Кража) The Watchful Eye (Недремлющее око) Восс #Paying Respects (С уважением) #The Wellspring of Healing (Источник исцеления) #Finding Vengeance (В поисках мести) #The Sacred Flame (Священное пламя) #The Prophecy of the Shining Man (Пророчество сияющего человека) Кореллия #The Road to Ruin (Дорога к руинам) #Eve of Destruction (Накануне разрушения) #The Sky Burns (Пылающее небо) #The Apocalypse Party (Вечеринка апокалипсиса) #Armageddon (Армагеддон) Станция "Звездный Чертог" (Концовка 3 главы) The Star Chamber (Звездный Чертог) Категория:Классовые задания имперского агента Категория:Задания Категория:Имперский агент